Nagisa Nijisaki
Nagisa Nijisaki was one of the four Cradle Pharmaceutical executives responsible for creating the First Nonary Game. He was the right-hand man of the CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical, Gentarou Hongou. Appearance Nijisaki wore a purple suit as seen in the only photograph showing his past self. He had a rose attached to his left breast pocket and wore a gray tie. His hair was described as kind of long by Junpei. During his time in the Second Nonary Game, he was forced to wear Snake's clothes in order to confuse Ace since he had prosopagnosia. Personality His personality is unknown since he was never spoken to but during the Second Nonary Game, he was drugged so he could not speak or defend himself. To Junpei, he looked smart yet a little cold. Background At the time the First Nonary Game was planned, Nijisaki was the one who was part of the planning of the First Nonary Game. Overall, he was the one who had put together Hongou's designs. During the Second Nonary Game, he too was unknowingly abducted, drugged, and placed on the ship. During the time the 8 players were looking for the missing components of the RED device of the large hospital room, Nijisaki was drugged by an unknown person. Nijisaki had his clothing swapped with clothing belonging to Light, who went under the codename Snake, which of course, had Snake feeling soporific and knocked unconscious dressed in ceremonial robes belonging to Lord Dashiell Gordain, beforehand, and placed in the coffin in the chapel. Nijisaki was placed in the big hallway that connected to the large hospital room. While he was walking towards the large hospital room, Nijisaki had the misfortune to encounter Hongou, who was known as Ace by the players of the Nonary Game. Due to his past with Snake, Hongou attempted to kill who he thought was Snake but failed to realize that he was actually Nijisaki due to his prosopagnosia. With the number 2 bracelet placed on Nijisaki's wrist, his own bracelet, and the bracelet taken from Teruaki Kubota, who was known as the 9th Man by the players, Hongou was able to open Door [3]. Still under the assumption Nijisaki was Snake, he shoved him past the door. From there, Nijisaki had the bomb inside him activate like Kubota, who shared the same gruesome death. Aftermath and Discovery When Hongou, Clover, and Seven entered Door 3 (more specifically, the shower room), they had stumbled into the remains of Nijisaki's explosion. Once they solved the puzzle of the shower room, they came back into the large hospital room only to conveniently stumble onto Junpei, Santa, June, and Lotus, who were exploring the central staircases and the areas they could enter using the keys found in the operating room and laboratory. Soon, they showed the four of them the remains of Nijisaki's (although throughout most of the Second Nonary Game, he was still presumed to be Snake due to his clothes) body after his explosion. During the 7 players' discussion about how Snake's death played out, it was hypothesized that he had died just like Kubota. To Seven, the killers (it was required for at least 3 people to open a numbered door) and Snake authenticated to open Door 3 and once the door opened, the killers pushed Snake inside Door 3 and waited for the door to close. Once it did, Snake had tried to find the DEAD in the shower room but since it required all of the people who opened the door to authenticate at the DEAD to deactivate the bomb, Snake's attempt didn't work and he ended up exploding in the shower room. It was presumed that Snake had died during the time they were looking for the missing parts of the RED. Ace shrugs it off since he thought that it was Zero's doing that Snake had died and the idea of multiple killers was just there to make them fight among each other. Clover, who was grieved of the death of "Snake", suggested that Zero is one of the remaining players. Junpei agreed with Ace's and Clover's theories that Zero had to be the one who killed Snake but Lotus managed to debunk his argument when the question of why Zero would hide as one of them arouses. Later on in the chart room of Door [1], Clover asked Junpei who did he think killed Snake. Although Junpei thought it was Santa and Seven (3+7+2=12, 1+2=3) since it was the only combination of 2 people that could work, he suggested that there were other possibilities for the killers. Clover then wrote on Junpei's notebook and showed him the only 8 combinations that would work, assuming that it only consists of the players who were currently alive. 7 combinations were crossed off though since it consisted of Clover, June or Junpei, leaving only the following combination: 2+(1+3+7+8)=21. Since it made everybody except for Clover, June, and Junpei working together, it was deemed unlikely that 3 or 4 persons were the killers. Reveal Soon after Ace, Clover and Junpei found Kagechika Musashidou dead wearing clothes of a captain in the captain's quarters, Clover and Junpei discussed about how Musashidou (nicknamed Cap by Junpei) couldn't have been Zero since it was too obvious. When Junpei remarked how Cap had it better than Snake when he died since he was killed with an axe instead of exploding, he accidentally mentioned Snake's left arm had a broken bone sticking out of his left arm. Soon, Clover started crying and she revealed that the dead body inside the shower room wasn't Snake since his left arm was a prosthetic one. Sometime later in the room with the two Door 9s in it, Junpei, Clover and Seven spotted a coffin shaking. Using the "sinister hand" tip Junpei had learned from June, Junpei inserted "14383421" in the lock and the coffin was unlocked. A couple of seconds later, Snake emerged out of it, showing that the dead body in Door 3 wasn't Snake after all. Snake told the three of them that he was gassed in a small room in one of the hallways of C Deck using the same method Zero used to abduct all of the nine players. Seven quickly summarized the events they had occurred after Snake had gone missing: two people had pushed Nijisaki (who was called Guy X) into Door 3 after they had authenticated on the RED. In the library, Snake told Junpei about the Nonary Game and the four executives of Cradle Pharmaceutical who organized it. One of them was Nagisa Nijisaki, the CEO's right-hand man. When Junpei, Snake, Seven, and Clover found the picture of the four Cradle Pharmaceutical executives in the study, he was revealed to be Nagisa Nijisaki. In the incinerator, Junpei explained to the weakened Ace how he had killed Kubota, Nijisaki, and Musashidou. Trivia * The first syllable of his surname is the Japanese word for "two", referring to him being killed in place for Snake. Gallery Nijisaki old photo.png Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Male characters